warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thousand Knights of Old
Hey there, gotta tell you, there is a rule againt Second Founding chapters. But why would there be a "space marine guard" anyway? What purpose would that serve? The Legio Custodes were 10,000 strong, they didn't need support out of the blue. Now if they were a specific Great Company that may have been lost in the Warp, that might be more believable. Also i notice that would dont seem to know how to add property templates. Incase you dont know, to mark your property just add . Place your usename where "USERNAME" is. I can also help with the formating if you'd like. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) In the fanon, the Thousand Knights of Old were secretly chosen by the Emperor, therefore few of the chapters knew until after the Horus Heresy. Maybe I should put this information into the chapter history. Sorry, but that doesn't change the rule. No 1st or 2nd Founding Chapters. End of story. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) On the other hand, they could've been survivors of the crashsite of a battle-barge, and the Emperor could've taken them under his wing. Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, but the rule is very clear. No 1st of 2nd Founders. Furthermore any Chapter after that point would not have had contact with the Emperor. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but its a rule. Else everyone would want to make one. Also, why remove any lengionary from the command of Dorn, one of his favored son and their gene-father? What would be the point? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Probably not. But the Thousand Knights of Old have a fairly interesting story. In fact, they rarely interact with other chapters. Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) How is that relevant? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What if they were the loyalist survivors of a traitor legion?Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I would avoid that path if I were you. There was a point on this site at which everyone was making those sorts of Chapters. Making Loyalist traitors would more than likely get you some glares from the vets on this site. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Then again, as it says in the artice, they are considered to be the "Emperor's Chosen". Dont know what that means. But i heavily advice avoiding the loyal traitor idea. It's been done and caused a crisis on the site. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) First of all the Emperor has the Adeptus Custodes and the Grey Knights. He doesn't need anymore chosen warriors. Second all of this still doesn't solve the problem of the fact that they are 2nd founding. Which is against the rules for everybody. No exceptions. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they should be from the 3rd founding. But I had placed them as second founding because of the chapters name. Well, if they were to be of the third founding, perhaps the Chief Librarian of the Thousand Knights could've received a phycic signal from the Emperor that had instructed him in the creation of the Code of Knights. Maybe that could be why they call themselves the chosen ones, right? Do me a favor. Avoid using the Emperor to make these guys special. Trust me. I have good taste when it comes to fanfiction. Trying to make these guys into the Emperor's chosen Chapter is only going to inspire rage and rejection. I am not saying this to be mean. I am trying to help. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) If that's not good, then what would happen if they believed they were chosen because of two theories: One, because they may or may not be a succesor to the Black Templars, they believe they are they chosen ones. Or two, their first chief librarian prophisized the return of the great heroes of the past if they could find an destroy these seven gems of Chaos scattered across the galaxy. Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC) First of all them believing themselves to be chosen is not a problem. If the fact is in dispute then whatever. The issue comes from the idea that they are actually chosen by the Emperor. If that were the case it would look like you are simply trying to make them the best Chapter in the galaxy, which would be pretentious. Now as far as the prophecy goes, it isn't horrible, but what heroes are you speaking of? Are the dead going to rise or something? Lastly why would being Successors of the Black Templars have any impact? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The heroes that they speak of are the primarchs who fought the traitor legions during the Horus Heresy who are dead, the greatest champions of their chapter, their first Chapter Master Praetus Vern, the first honor guard of the Thousand Knights, and the First Emperor's Champion Sigismund. They're would be significance to being succesors of the Black Templars in their beliefs. They believe that when they were founded, Sigismund had given them three artifacts which exist within the chapter's fleet. The first was the Well of Ceansing, which is within the one place of the chapter's Mobile Fortress Monastery's dungeons that light floods in from above. The Second is a shard made of the purest of minerals. The Third and final one is an Anti-Daemonic Storm Bolter which is carried by the Thousan Knights Chapter Master Sigismund Atellus.Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) About the Gems, they would be seven massive gems scattered across the galaxy within chaos shrines. Each gem can be destroyed by any weapon, but it "requires" the "right" weapon. For example, if you put a bolter round through one of the gems that "required" to be sashed by a sword of any kind, Daemons of all the factions will come out and kill you.Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You know what, I think you've just helped me give the Thousand Knights a better background. I think I'll go ahead and make the changes required.Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know that if they claimed to be the Chosen of the Emperor they would likely be ostracized by other Chapters who would be angered by the gall of the claim. Though this can make for a good background as well. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) That could be the reason why they are so secretive, right?Valarian of Naples (talk) 15:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) By the way, In Dawn of War I created a chapter called the Emperor's Vanguard. Perhaps they could be a succesor to the Thousand Knights.Valarian of Naples (talk) 17:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) By the way, could you please remove the non-canon friendly thing if the change is significant enough for the chapter to be canon friendly?Let no foe stand against us! 16:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC)